


Sarah and Cosima Talk

by eDawg



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eDawg/pseuds/eDawg
Summary: I just wrote this to see how many Sara Bareilles quotes I could hide in a work. but it takes place in season 4 episode 7.I realize this is targeted at a very small population but who cares.
Relationships: Sarah Manning & Cosima Niehaus
Kudos: 8





	Sarah and Cosima Talk

Sarah stared into her own eyes. It was still a mind fuck to look at herself in the face. Her face. But not her face. Her eyes but not her eyes. Fucking strange. And today on day two of the hangover after that night. That dark, cold night when the weight of all the world came crashing down. The scars of the last 36 hours were written in both of their eyes. They weren’t even scars yet, they were still open wounds. The two women lay on the floor. 

“Welp, I’m gonna make tea. Do you want anything?” said Cosima.

“Coffee if you have any,” said Sarah. Cosima went to make hot beverages. Sarah tried to remember how not to vomit. Minutes later she was still remembering how when Cosima sat right next to her with tea. Cosima who had also gone through hell the other night. 

“We really are sisters aren’t we?” asked Sarah. She slowly set up. The world was still doing that thing where everything was a little too intense, too real. How did she survive this long? She really should be dead. She had made some truly destructive decisions in her life. She had been a satellite lost somewhere out there in the great big beautiful sky. 

“I’m proud of you setra. We both made it back from the dark side,” said Cosima in lieu of answering Sarah’s question. She handed Sarah a mug.

“We don’t have coffee so I made you chai,” said Cosima.

“Thanks,” mumbled Sarah. They both sipped the tea. Sarah had teased out a few memories from the night. There was sex, way too much drinking, and drugs yes but there was also Beth. 

“I think Beth saved my life,” said Sarah. “You know on the bridge.”

“What makes you say that?’ asked Cosima. She knew a little something about near death experiences and she had been curious about them ever since. 

“She was there with me. We spoke. Then Fe came and pulled me home. But Beth was there, also,” said Sarah. For a long moment Cosima didn’t say anything.

“You think I’ve gone mental,” said Sarah.

“No dude, I promise. The day Delphine left for Frankfort I almost died. It would have been easy to slip away. But then I saw her. I saw Delphine. She saved my life,” said Cosima.

Sarah remembered that night. They had had a dance party that night. And in bed that night she realized that she could never do anything without Cosima. Not anymore. It is funny how a person could go their whole life not knowing that they needed someone and then in one moment everything changes. Like all of her life she was just a hunter seeking solid ground and now she had it in Cosima.

“I’m so tired Cos,” said Sarah.

“Me too Sar,” said Cosima.

Sarah wondered if they would ever be able to be just them. No DYAD no Neolution just The Setras living on their own terms. Since she had unwittingly stepped into Beth’s shoes, she had never seemed to catch a breath. But it wasn’t like her life had been easy before. It was however hers. Now her life belongs to something else. To someone else. Maybe it always had, and she just hadn’t realized it. Certainly after Kira was born it had belonged to her only she hadn’t been smart enough to see it. Now she knew and she would never forgive herself for all of the years she wasted with Vic and his wicked love. She had been addicted to it. 

“Do you ever miss the world? You know the world we knew before about all of this…” asked Cosima as if she could read Sarah’s thoughts. 

“Nothing really to miss,” said Sarah truthfully. Cosima considered this for a moment. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to grow up unwanted, unloved like Sarah had. Until Mrs. S came into the picture. But here she was too afraid to tell her parents that she had dropped out of grad school and that she was someone’s illegal science project. Families were interesting like that. She hadn’t talked to hers in months and Sarah couldn’t get away from hers if she tried. Anyways now their families were one and the same. 

Later when Cosima realized that she would have to once again ask too much of Sarah Cosima wondered if she could be strong like Sarah. Sarah who was so brave and strong a warrior. I'm not the girl that I intend to be yet,’ thought Cosima. ‘I’m not like Sarah or Helena or even Alison who are braver than me.’ But she would be because now she knew what she needed to do to save all of her many sisters. She didn’t even know how many there were but that would be a problem for later. But first she had to ask for Sarah’s eggs. 

“I think I found a solution to our original genome problem, only you’re not going to like it,” said Cosima.

“Because it involves Kira?” asked Sarah. 

“Well no,” said Cosima. She really wished that she didn’t have to do this. 

“Well spit it out. Say what you wanna say,” said Sarah.

“Well It looks like we are gonna need your eggs,” said Cosima. There was silence. Not a good sign. There were probably infinite better ways to break this news only Cosima wasn’t someone who could turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug. She wasn’t a wordsmith.

“Why?” Sarah answered at last.

“If we fertilize your egg with Castor sperm, we will be able to recreate the original genome,” said Cosima.

“So Ira gets to have a little fun and I have to have my eggs… what? extracted,” asked Sarah. Lit didn’t seem fair. 

“I know, I know it isn’t fair. But this is truly promising. It’s like the first break we’ve had in a long time,” said Cosima.

“This will help all of you yeah?” asked Sarah.

“I can’t say for sure, but I think so,” said Cosima. 

“Shite fine,” said Sarah.

“You’ll do it?” asked Cosima.

“I’ll do it,” confirmed Sarah. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. There are nine Sara Bareilles quotes in this work see if you can find them all. Comment below if you feel like playing this game I made up.


End file.
